Enforced Desires
by SupernaturalxFantasy
Summary: Alpha Jacob Black has been waiting all his life for his imprint. Turns out, said imprint is the youngest of the Pack, submissive Seth Clearwater. Nothing can ever be easy for either one right? AU, OOC, possible Mpreg, lemons, smutiness, and whole lots more! Rated T to start but will progress. Give it a chance please
1. Prologue

**So this is my first chapter story. Not sure if I should continue or not. Here is just a brief glimpse into what I have in mind. **

**Warning: There will be Mpreg mentioned and written out in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Copyrights belong to Twilight creator Stephanie Meyer :)**

_Enforced Desires_

**Prologue:**

I made the mistake of looking into his obsidian eyes. As soon as I met his gaze, he became my forever. Nothing but he held me to this earth. All ties to my family, friends, and pack were cut. Replaced with them were steel cables linking me to him. He, with that russet brown skin, short-cropped black hair, taut muscles not too bulky yet not too lean and a blinding smile that melts my heart, became my only reason for existence.

I saw our future. I was holding his hand, just walking on the beach for our first date.

I also saw our wedding ceremony held in front of everyone in the tribe.

I saw him round with our child, glowing from the prospect of being a mother.

I saw us finally stop phasing, growing old together as life intended.

In that brief moment that I, Jacob Black, looked into those shining ebony eyes, I knew that I would make him mine. After all, the Alpha wolf always gets what he wants right? He shall be mine no matter what it takes. My delicate angel to have and to hold will bear my mark. My reason for living, my wonderful imprint, Seth Clearwater.

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are gonna be the only way this story gets developed :) Nothing planned yet so review, review, review!**

**Much Love and Hugs, **

**~SupernaturalxFantasy~**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter. I pumped it out quick so let me know how it is :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own anything from the Twilight series. I just like messing with the characters ;)**

_Enforced Desires_

**Chapter 1:**

_I was running. I wasn't quite sure what from but all I heard were snarls and growls coming from behind me. _

_It was enough to make me run like the wind. I sprinted as fast as I could through the forest trying to get away from these beasts. __I dodged low tree branches, jumped over rocks, avoided thorny bramble, and continued running for my life. I went left, then right, and then left again. I stopped momentarily to catch my breath, hiding behind a gigantic oak tree. As soon as I got my breath back, I was off running again. The beasts were catching up. I could hear their footfalls behind me. I was terrified. _

_I didn't know why I was being chased in the first place, but I couldn't ponder this thought. I was food or a game to these animals if not both, the thrill of the hunt. Too busy enwrapped in my own mind, not paying attention to my surroundings, I tripped over a thick tree root, falling flat on my face. 'This is it,' I realized, 'I'm going to die.' Not moving a muscle, I felt a wet nose, prodding my side. __The growling seemed to have ceased for now so me, being the buffoon I normally am, slowly turned onto my back. _

_Looking around, I saw six horse-sized wolves all staring at me. Two of the six were a dark, silvery color. The only contrast between them is that one was larger than the other. To the left of the large silver wolf, was a slightly larger midnight black colored wolf. It was looking at me with almost a stern face. A little more off to the side of the midnight wolf was a leaner brown furred wolf. It was giving me a curious expression almost if saying 'What are you looking at?' Directly in front of it, was a small chocolate brown wolf showing all of its teeth as if it was smiling. However, none of these wolves compared to the size of the russet brown one. He commanded respect. He was easily twice the size of the midnight wolf and that's saying something considering the black wolf was the size of a full grown stallion. If I had to guess, I would say this wolf was the Alpha of the pack. _

_He slowly walked over towards me. Taking cautious steps, he was within my "too close for comfort zone." I started to back away but as I did this, he growled. I stopped moving, my heart racing from the fear and adrenaline. Three more strides and the russet brown wolf was directly in front of me, his snout less than a foot from my face. I calculated in my head the odds of leaving this encounter alive; not very high. I shifted my gaze toward the other wolves, looking to see what their reactions were. It seemed they were all statues, not moving a muscle, watching the outcome of this interaction. The massive wolf stared right into my eyes. When I gazed back, I saw the most beautiful pools of chocolate. This wolf's eyes were glorious shades of brown making my own seem dull and boring. _

_The wolf leaned his head down so that my face and his were less than an inch apart. I could feel his warm, misty breath on me. He put his snout to my neck and licked. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever felt. His rough tongue tasted the side of my neck, sampling its prey. I was ready to die at this moment. I saw the wolf open its mouth and place its fangs right over my neck. I felt the teeth lightly press down and in that one, brief second I thought I was going to die. Right as the teeth bore into my neck…_

I woke up. My bed was drenched in sweat, hair matted to my head. It was all a dream, a very strange dream. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. Showing that it was twenty after six in the morning on a Saturday, I decided to get a new pair of boxers. I walked over to my dresser, opened the top drawer, grabbed a pair of red and blue checkered boxers, put them on and went to the bathroom.

I opened the door and went to the toilet to do my morning business. After cleaning my hands, I proceeded to the kitchen where I saw my mom, Sue, cooking breakfast. She was making bacon and eggs by the smell of it. I always wondered how my mother could ever be sane enough to be up early every morning. She looked up from the stove and smiled.

"Good morning my little Sethy; want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Well that's a silly question, mom. Of course," I replied.

She grabbed a plate, loaded it up with some bacon and scrambled eggs, and gave it to me. I went over to the kitchen table, sat down, and wolfed down my food. Within a matter of minutes, my stomach was full and I was back to my room. I grabbed a pair of black athletic shorts, a simple grey shirt, and got dressed. I walked over to my mirror to try to sort out the mess that is my hair. My shoulder length ebony locks were tangled, giving me the ultimate bed head. For approximately ten minutes, I tried to straighten out my hair. After the difficult struggle, I finally got it looking presentable. I grabbed my iPod off of my dresser and went back to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going down to the beach for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back," I told her.

"That's fine sweetie. I have a twelve hour shift at the hospital today so I won't be home until late. Make sure to feed yourself tonight," she replied.

"Alright, bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, I went out the kitchen door, popped my headphones in and started walking to the beach.

* * *

As I approached the beach, listening to **LoveGame** by Lady Gaga, I began to dance to the song.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

'Hmmm… I wouldn't mind taking a ride on a disco stick.' I thought. Yes, I'm gay. Shoot me, yell at me, and lynch me for all I care. It's not gonna stop me from liking boys and their cocks. I think I've known definitely for two years now, since I was fourteen, that I had no desire for girls whatsoever. Everyone here in La Push knows that I'm a homosexual. It's common knowledge. I really don't care what anyone says because I'm me. So what if I'm different. I'm not exactly a flaming queen. Yes, I have a lean body and I'm on the shorter side, five seven to be exact, and yes I would rather bottom to a hot, muscular stud than top some frilly, prissy twink. All I know is that I want to give up my cherry to the sexiest man on the planet, Jacob Black.

Jacob Black just radiates sex. He's at least six foot eight and two hundred twenty pounds of pure, beefy muscle. He's got a washboard eight-pack, bulging pecs, and wicked arms that are probably bigger around than my head. Not to mention the killer legs and devious smirk he has. With his angular jaw, pointed nose, and high cheek bones, Jacob's face is the most beautiful thing about him. The rumor on the Reservation is that he is hung like a horse. I wouldn't be surprised.

Coming back to the present, I noticed while I was daydreaming, the handsome devil himself arrived on the beach with his lackeys in tow. Another downside to Black is that he is a leader of the "hall monitors on steroids," which consists of Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Quil Ataera, and Embry Call. I swear that cult is up to no good yet all the Elders respect, if not worship these studs. Speaking of the cult, they seemed to be just chilling, passing a football.

I went back to listening to my iPod when suddenly, I was hit in the side of the head. "Mother fucker that hurt," I yelped in pain.

"Sorry about that. I guess I threw that a little too hard," came a deep, sultry voice.

I looked up to see Jacob Black in nothing but cutoff denim shorts grinning down at me. Oh my Gaga! He's actually talking to me! Play it cool, Seth.

"Uh, I, um is it true that you're hung?" I asked stupidly. OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I just asked him that! I'm gonna die of sheer embarrassment. I then heard him chuckle.

"Maybe one day you can find out for yourself," he said cockily.

I needed to get out of there before I say something even stupider like, will you pop my cherry? "You just beat around the bush now don't you, Sethy."

Oh shit! I just spoke my thoughts. I really have no filter. "Um, I uh gotta go." Without any further thought, I did what any mortified person would do.

I ran.

**Well there you have it. It's not really much but let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the better chance you are at getting an update :) By the way, if anyone wants to Beta this, message me. I could always use a second opinion. Thanks a bunch!**

**Much Love and Hugs,**

**~SupernaturalxFantasy~**

**xoxo**


End file.
